Aruvn
|collabgroup = |official_illustrator = Mizury |other_illustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = |officialromajiname = |officialengname = |othernameinfo = |aka = あるる (Aruru) |birthday = |month = |&year = |ref = |status = Active |year = 2015-present |YTusername = |YTCHonly = UCW66pPu9ZT9INT6kVuoNCSw ARUVN |BBuserpageID = 8816992 |NNDuserpageID = 46051775 |mylistID1 = 48203411 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = |otheractivity = English dubs, mixing |country = Canada}} |LWIPBG72jaM}} Aruvn (アルビン) is a male YouTube singer. Aruvn sings both Japanese and English covers of anime and VOCALOID songs. He has also covered popular English and Korean songs. The most viewed cover in his own Youtube channel is "Ijiwaru na Deai" with nearly 40k views as of December 2015. Otherwise on TYERecords channel, his English cover of "Renegade" becomes his most popular cover with more than 135k views as of December 04, 2015. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of TYERecords # Member of McDonald Trumpets with LemonTea (in the Youtaite Prom 2016) # Member of ❀PIMA!! (in the Lyrica System Online 2016) List of Covered Songs (The Noise of Rain) -English ver.- (2015.02.05) (deleted) # "ECHO" (2015.02.13) # "unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) -TV Size ver.- (2015.03.05) # "Akaito" (Red Thread) (2015.03.14) (deleted) # "Hibikase" (Resonate) (2015.03.18) # "Close to you" (2015.03.24) (deleted) # "Crystalline" (2015.04.05) # "Magenta" (2015.04.07) # "Sarishinohara" (2015.04.12) # "Shinzou Connect" (Heart Connect) -English ver.- (2015.04.28) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -English Acoustic ver.- (2015.05.06) # "Goya wa Machiawase" (Noragami OP) -English TV Size ver.- (2015.05.13) # "Achi Kochi" (Here and There) feat. Aruvn and Inugami Hiroki (2015.05.24) # "Kokoro no Shitsuryou" (The Weight of a Heart) (2015.05.29) # "Kuukan⇔Formation" (Room⇔Formation) (2015.06.02) (Set in Private) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) (2015.06.10) # "Gekkou Junshoku Girl" (2015.06.15) # "Logic Agent" (2015.06.26) # "Ijiwaru na Deai" (2015.07.03) # "Mama" (2015.07.09) # "Logic Agent" (2015.07.15) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" (Kekkai Sensen ED) -Osamuraisan's Arrange ver.- (2015.07.19) # "Matryoshka" -Rock Arrange ver.- feat. Aruvn and LemonTea (2015.07.21) # "vividest" feat. Rin and Aruvn (2015.07.22) # "flyers" (Death Parade OP) -English TV Size ver.- (2015.07.25) # "Tokyo Summer Session" feat. Soramin and Aruvn (2015.07.27) # "Connecting" -English Edition- feat. Edward, Zeru, Tre, Aruvn, Nori, Kaname, JoyDreamer and Takara (2015.07.29) # "Kaizoku F no Shouzou" (Portrait of Pirate F) feat Aruvn, Len, Renna, k, and Reba (2015.08.03) # "unravel" -Acoustic ver.- (2015.08.04) # "Renegade" (Gangsta. OP) -English TV Size ver.- (2015.08.04) # "The Beginning" (ONE OK ROCK song) -Short ver.- (2015.08.14) # "Hello, Shooting Star" feat. Akari, Ali, Arietta, Aruvn, Candaey, Gyoza, kuma☆, Mom0ki, Rin, Sauce, Seka, Trance, Un3h and Xandu (2015.08.15) # "Uragiri no Yuuyake" (Durarara!! OP1) -English TV Size ver.- (2015.08.18) # "Day you laugh" (Durarara!! x2 Ten OP) -TV Size ver.- (2015.08.28) # "From Y to Y" -Osamuraisan Arrange ver.- (2015.10.25) # "The way back" (ONE OK ROCK song) -Acoustic ver.- (2015.10.29) # "Madamamagoto" (2015.11.07) # "Berserk" (2015.11.17) # "StarRingChild" (2015.11.23) # "Shooting Star" (2015.11.24) # "Bull's Eye" (Hidan no Aria AA OP; Nano's song) -TV Size ver.- (2015.12.02) # "Kyouran Hey Kids!!" (Noragami Aragoto OP) -English ver.- (2015.12.15) # "MONSTER" -Acoustic ver.- (2015.12.26) # "TOKIO FUNKA" feat. Aruvn and LemonTea (2015.12.24) # "Karma" (Tales of the Abyss OP) (2016.01.01) # "Re:Re:" (Boku Dake ga Inai Machi OP) -TV Size ver.- (2016.01.08) # "One-Me Two-Hearts" (Divine Gate OP) -Short ver.- (2016.01.15) # "Yoru wa Nemureru kai?" (Ajin OP) -Short ver.- (2016.01.20) # "Aimaisa Kaihi" (Disambiguation) (2016.01.27) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.02.01) # "shake it!" (2016.02.04) # "Ren'ai Saiban" (Love Trial) (2016.02.13) # "Sore wa Chiisana Hikari no Youna" (Boku Dake ga Inai Machi ED) -TV Size ver.- (2016.02.23) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) -TV Size ver.- (2016.03.01) # "Inochi no Namae" (Spirited Away OST) (2016.03.07) # "Machibouke no Kanata" (The Other Side of Waiting in Vain) (2016.03.17) # "ECHO" -dj-Jo Remix ver.- (2016.03.18) # "Boku ga Monster ni Natta hi" (The Day I Became a Monster) feat. Apon and Aruvn (2016.03.31) # "Summertime Record" feat. McDonald Trumpets (2016.04.08) (Private) # "Shoutër" feat. Aruvn, Sumashu, Fokushi, and Melo (2016.04.15) # "Children Record" feat. Myu and Aruvn (2016.04.20) # "ninelie" (Koutetsujou no Kabaneri ED) -TV Size ver.- (2016.04.22) # "THE DAY" (Boku no Hero Academia OP) -TV Size ver.- (2016.04.28) # "We can sing a song!" feat. Biscuit, Shannon, Fyre, Chase, Sumashu, Jefferz and Aruvn (2016.05.06) # "Summertime Record" feat. LemonTea and Aruvn (2016.05.13) # "Question" (Assassination Classroom 2 OP 1) -TV Size ver.- feat. Aruvn and Akano (2016.05.31) # "The Day" (Boku no Hero Academia ED) -dj-Jo Remix TV Size ver.- (2016.06.06) # "The Day" (Boku no Hero Academia ED) -dj-Jo Remix ver.- (2016.06.06) # "Machibouke no Kanata" (The Other Side of Waiting in Vain) -reupload- (2016.06.11) # "Cynic" -Namae wa, Madanai.'s English ver.- (2016.06.17) # "DEPARTURE" feat. ❀PIMA!! (2016.06.26) # "Dappo Rock" (Law-evading Rock) (2016.07.18) # "If You" (BIGBANG song) (2016.08.01) # "Again" (2016.08.04) # "Wake Up!" (One Piece OP17) feat. ❀PIMA!! (2016.08.07) }} Songs on Soundcloud Discography Gallery Illust. by Mizury |Aruvn Sugar Song to Bitter Step by xiao.png|Aruvn as seen in "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" Illust. by xiao |Aruvn-LemonTea Matryoshka.png|Aruvn (left) and LemonTea (right) as seen in "Matryoshka" Illust. by Ree |Connecting English Edition.png|Zeru, Takara, Tre, Kaname, Aruvn, JoyDreamer, Edward and Noki as seen in "Connecting -English Edition-" Illust. by Jasmine |Aruvn Unravel Acoustic by Koyu.png|"unravel -Acoustic ver.-" |Aruvn Day you laugh by Mizury.png|"Day you laugh" Illust. by Mizury }} Trivia * His first language was not english. * He would not like to reveal his age, but said he was no younger than 20 External Links * Twitter * SoundCloud * Patreon * Weibo * Facebook # ↑ https://twitter.com/ItsAruvn/status/732397845777551360?lang=en Category:Translyricists